helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki
Stacies - Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki '(ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇; ''Stacies - Girls Re-killing Theater), is a musical production by Otsuki Kenji. Stacies is the first musical of the "Shoujo Kageki" series. The musical ran from June 6 to June 12, 2012. The DVD for the musical was released on September 12, 2012. Synopsis The story takes place in the future at a time where girls aged 14-16 are suddenly dying insane and being reborn as zombie-like creatures, the so-called "Stacies". The stageplay is split into 3 acts: Eiko & Shibukawa: Shibukawa meets Eiko, a girl who is currently in the NDH-state. ("Near Death Happiness") Even though they just met, Eiko wants Shibukawa to re-kill her, when she dies and becomes a Stacie. Momo & Arita: Arita, the so-called "Puzzlemaster" of the Re-Kill squad is watching over some of the captivated Stacies. There he encounters a Stacie that looks exactly like his younger sister Momo, who was re-killed 10 years ago as one of the very first Stacies. Drew & Yuusuke: Drew is a self-proclaimed "illegal Re-Killer". She got the assignment to kill the Stacie Sayako, which hides in an old building with her highschool classmate, Yuusuke. He loves her and does not want Drew to re-kill her. Cast ;Morning Musume *Tanaka Reina as Eiko (詠子; '''Lead Role) *Sayashi Riho as Momo (モモ; Lead Role) *Kudo Haruka as Drew (ドリュー; Lead Role) *Fukumura Mizuki as Rieka/Shizumi (利江香/静美) *Ikuta Erina as Tamayo (玉代) *Suzuki Kanon as Sachiko/Ryouko (砂置子/領子) *Iikubo Haruna as Mikiyo/Minobu (ミキヨ/美伊) *Ishida Ayumi as Sayako (砂也子) *Sato Masaki as Nao (七緒) ;Other Cast *Kaai Gamon (河相我聞) as Shibukawa (渋川) *Yamamoto Shouma (山本匠馬) as Arita (有田) *Shiramata Atsushi (白又敦) as Yuusuke (祐助) Musical Performances Setlist #Milk Coffee Dance (ミルクコーヒーダンス) #Stacy (ステーシー) (opening theme) #Near Death Happiness (ニアデスハピネス) #Sachiko 165 Bunkatsu (砂置子１６５分割) #Rider Man no Migite (ライダーマンの右手) #Riruka wa Jigoku ~Stacy Seikatai Seishou~ (リルカは地獄~ステーシー聖歌隊斉唱~) #Butterfly Powder (バタフライパウダー) #Satsuriku Zombie River (殺戮ゾンビリバー) #Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou (キマグレ絶望アリガトウ) #Kyou no Hi wa Sayounara (今日の日はさようなら) #Ihou Saisatsu Shoujo Drew (違法再殺少女ドリュー) #Saisatsu Butai ~Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Ver.~ (再殺部隊 –少女再殺歌劇ver.-) #Gentou Gen'ei Mata Itsuka (幻燈幻影マタイツカ) #Shoujo Saisatsu (少女再殺) Song Information *Lyrics: Otsuki Kenji *Music and Arrangement: Hatake Trivia *Niigaki Risa attended the opening day performance. *When Drew (Kudo Haruka) tried to show her power at Sayako (Ishida Ayumi) she whispered "Please, for the sake of the 10th gen." Both Kudo and Ishida are 10th generation members of Morning Musume. *When two "Stacies" dragged Ishida out and forced her to dance, they imitated the "Thriller"-Dance from the deceased pop-legend Michael Jackson. When Ishida forced them to dance, she danced the chorus of One・Two・Three. *In another showing, when Iikubo Haruna was dragged out she made the "Stacies" dance to Ren'ai Hunter. Later on the "Stacies" made Ikuta Erina dance to it when they dragged her out. *All the girls when they were dragged out by the "Stacies" were made to dance "Thriller". Gallery STACEYS1.jpg|Promotional Material SGjQIpng.jpg PRphMpng.jpg|Cast tumblr_m5hkc6CfSR1qbc33fo1_500.jpg|Eiko i0L4b0cOpY93MvCyYkMTHsZ2nlc.jpg|Momo mmss13.jpg|Drew Erina_(6).jpg|Tamayo o0539076512023503459.jpg|Sayako img20120610190154505.jpg|Rieka/Shizumi mmss14.jpg|Sachiko/Ryouko tumblr_m5914f0hs41qjoelxo1_500.jpg|Mikiyo/Minobu 45YXqXqd7r8Bn3XVINK2AdUIw_8.jpg|Nao External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Gekipro page Category:6th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:2012 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Shoujo Kageki Series Category:2012 Musicals